A Nessie's Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie and Braveness go off on a Loch Ness adventure!
**guestsurprise did another great story! Hope you all like!**

* * *

Cassie and Braveness were having some fun in the sun and swimming through the Loch. She was having a great time until they heard a loud crash. They turned around and saw the evil nessies coming toward them!

"Well, well, if it isn't Braveness and the brat!" Pompousness growled.

"Go away!" Cassie yelled. Meanness smiled evilly and tried to grab her, but Braveness swam in between them and growled at the evil nessies. His growl caused them to swim back a bit. No one was brave enough to go against Braveness, especially when he was angry.

"Now now Braveness; there is no reason to be hostile. We only wish to speak with you," Pompousness said, her voice as smooth as silk.

"What do you want?" He said as his eyes narrowed.

"We only wish to make peace with you all." Pompousness responded with a smile. But while she was talking, a drowsiness began to come over them. Braveness' eyes opened wide and saw that they were spreading a sleeping dust in the air.

"Cassie run! They are spreading sleeping dust!"

"B-Braveness, I feel tired," Cassie said drowsily.

"Hold on Cassie, hold on!" He cooed as he grabbed her and began to swim quickly away. The evil nessies were laughing and swimming after them. They had already taken an antidote to prevent them from becoming sleepy, but Braveness and Cassie were not immune to it!

"W-We have to reach the Loch," Braveness said as he tried to swim faster, but the drowsiness was getting to him. Soon, he was too sleepy to swim and he and Cassie landed softly on the river bank.

"Cassie…hon, don't fall…a-asleep…must k-keep swimming," Braveness said softly as he pulled her closer to him to protect her.

"B-Braveness, I'm awake…I'm a-awa…"Cassie couldn't even finish as she and her Nessie fell asleep side by side. Soon, the evil Nessies swam up to them and laughed evilly. Their plan worked.

3 hours later…

"I'm glad you're awake…" A voice whispered. Cassie sleepily looked up and saw Darkness looking at her. Meanness was right beside him.

"What's going on? Where's Braveness?" Cassie said frantically, looking around the area.

"Your Nessie friend doesn't care about you; he left you here."

"You're lying! Don't try to trick me!" Cassie hissed. At that moment, Braveness heard Cassie from another cell, but he was bound up tight with a muzzle over his mouth to keep him from talking.

"MASSIE! MASSIE! MIM' MOVER MERE!" He tried to call to her, but she couldn't hear him.

"Oh really?! Look at this!" Meanness said as she did a ness bless and projected a hologram of Braveness. Even though this hologram was fake, Cassie didn't know this!

"Being with a human is wearing me down. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I need to get out of here and stop being near her. If she keeps staying near me, it will make me look weak being with a small human all the time." The fake Braveness spoke. The real Braveness' eyes widened in shock and anger; he began to squirm harder against his ropes.

"MET ME MO! MASSIE! MASSIE MON'T MELIEVE MEM!"

"W-weak? Small human?" Cassie said sadly, tears starting to form. Could her Nessie really dislike her that much! "NO! THIS IS SOME SORT OF TRICK! BRAVENESS LOVES ME!"

"No he doesn't…look at this one…" Darkness cackled. Another hologram of the fake Bravness showed him rolling his eyes behind Cassie's back and telling other nessies how much he wanted her to stop being with him. After 10 minutes of this, Cassie fell to her feet in defeat. The real Braveness could see tears stinging her eyes and his heart was breaking. He squirmed even harder and began to break some of his ropes!

"MASSIE! MON'T MISTEN TO MEM! MASSIE MI MOVE MOU!" He called out, but he was muffled by his muzzle.

"I'm sorry, we had to tell you this, but he doesn't love you. I think it's better for you to leave now." Pompousness said quietly. Cassie looked at them and then back at where the fake Braveness hologram was.

"C'mon…we will take you back to the surface." Meanness said, trying to hide her evil cackle. Cassie sadly agreed and got on her back and they soon left the loch. Braveness was now in a rage! He began to beat hard against the door and soon he burst through the door and broke all of his ropes. All of the evil nessies squeaked and yelled in fear and he ran and cornered Pompousness.

"I'll deal with you all later. This isn't over!" Braveness said angrily as he dove headfirst into the water to chase after Cassie.

"Poor Cassie. After all the lies they showed her, I'm sure she's heartbroken. I've gotta find her," Braveness said softly to himself. Soon, he saw Meanness dropping Cassie off at the entrance.

"CASSIE! CASSIE!" He called to her, but she didn't hear him and walked back to the surface. His heart dropped. He had no way to stop her now because he was too big to fit in the entrance.

"No Cass…don't leave…" He said sadly as he watched the entrance.

2 days later….

Cassie was preparing for a trip. A trip that no one knew about! Hannah just happen to be walking by and heard that Cassie was packing her stuff.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help the captain on the 7th lake."

"What?! That trip will take 2 weeks!"

"I know, but I will be back before you even begin to miss me," Cassie smiled sweetly. Hannah looked at her friend sadly and turned around and quickly walked back in the castle. The minute she entered the lair, Braveness was at the entrance. He saw Hannah almost fall down from exhaustion.

"Hannah! Calm down young one. Are you alright?" He asked as he lifted her with his tail and let her rest on his back.

"Cassie…Cassie is going to help the captain on the 7th lake tour!"

"WHAT?!" Braveness gasped. "She will be gone for 2 weeks!"

"I know, but she said it would be alright."

"No…no it's not alright…" Braveness growled as he then let her go and alerted the other nessies.

"We have to stop her!" Happyness added.

"Especially because she believes that I hate her after what the evil nessies did!" Braveness responded. He and the others then swam quickly out of the lair.

3 hours later….

"The boat is ready captain," Cassie smiled to the older man.

"Very good young one. We will be sailing shortly." The captain smiled. Cassie nodded and began to fix items in the loft when she felt the boat begin to rock harder and harder. So hard that she almost fell overboard.

"What's happening?!" Cassie said as she hung onto the rail.

"What's happening is me…" A voice responded. She looked overboard and saw nothing.

"That's strange…I…AH!" She gasped as she felt something kiss her on her cheek lightly.

"Easy there..." The voice responded. Cassie then saw Braveness appear in front of her! He let his locket make him visible so she could see him.

"Braveness?! What are you doing here!" She gasped.

"I'm here to get you."

"I'm glad you're safe! I thought you had been harmed by the bad nessies." Cassie said softly. She then looked down in sadness, but felt him gently nuzzle her neck.

"Cassie…those nessies lied to you. I don't think bad of you and I never had and I never will. But they had a muzzle on me so you couldn't hear me; all of what they showed you was fake! That was not really me!"

"Braveness….I saw you say those things. But it's ok…really…"

"No it's not ok! None of it was true!"

"I really need to get back to work now…" Cassie said sadly.

"No you're not…you're coming back to the Loch with me…" He said as he grabbed her.

"Braveness!" Cassie gasped.

"Sorry Cass, but it's for your own good." He said as he took her and blew an air bubble around her head and dove under water. Cassie tried to get out of his grip, but it wasn't happening. Once they arrived at the Loch, he sat her on a rock and they were eye to eye.

"Cassie…they lied to you…please believe me," He said softly as his brown eyes looked deeply into her honey brown eyes. He then nuzzled her in her neck and he felt a few tears softly escape her eyes. "Shhhh…it's alright…it's alright."

"Braveness I believe you! I don't care what they said!" Cassie said as she threw her arms around her best friend's neck. He picked her up and they hugged for what seemed like hours. Not even a lie could tear them apart.

"I love you Cassie; you're the best human I've ever met," Braveness cooed.

"And I love you too Braveness!" Cassie smiled as she kissed him on his cheek. "Now let's go and get some seaweed jelly!"

"You've got it!" He winked. They then swam away to get their treat!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
